Vivi's Bad Day
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: Vivi has a VERY BAD Day! Please R&R, and no flamers


Disclaimer: Okay, ALAS I do not own FF9…

Zidane: Hehehehe!!

Me: But one day I might!

Zidane: O.o''' …Help!

Me: Shaddap! And this is a little note about the story, I LOVE Vivi, so don't get the idea that I don't with this story!! **Hugs Vivi**

Vivi: Can't…breathe…help…

  Vivi's bad day

  Little Vivi walked cheerfully down the dirt road to the castle to see all of his friends, when all of a sudden...

  The ground started to shake violently beneath him. " What the?" He turned to look behind him to see a flock of Chocobos in a race run strait for him!! Vivi quickly jumped to the side of the road and pulled his hat down. The Chocobos swiftly whizzed by as Vivi lied on the ground. 

  Vivi sighed of relief. " That was close..." Then he started to hear feet thumping. "???" 

Then a blue Chocobo ran over Vivi as it went to catch up with the others. 

  "...Oww..." He groaned while trying to stand up. He dusted himself off, though the Chocobo footprints wouldn't come off his jacket. He shrugged and continued down the road. 

 Quina's stomach growled as it exited the restaurant. They didn't have anymore food since it ate it all. " ...Quina hungry to eat anything..." it groaned. Then it saw Vivi walk into town with his little staff .

   Quina started to get delusional as it thought his staff was a stick of chocolate. Quina then ran to Vivi's direction at full speed.

  Vivi saw Quina run up to him. " H-hello." He started to get a bit nervous from the way Quina is looking down at him.

  " Quina want food!" it bellowed while grabbing Vivi's staff.

" H-HEY!" Vivi tugged on it as Quina tried to stuff it in its mouth.

  And so the tug-o-war for Vivi's cane commences...and did I mention Vivi's kinda losing?

   Quina started to spin round, and round with the staff in his hand.

Vivi held on as tightly as he could on the other end as Quina started going warp speed.

' ...I think I'm going to be sick...' Vivi thought as his stomach churned. Vivi was finally thrown off and landed in a rosebush.

 " YEEEAAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Vivi jumped out of the bush in pain. He looked at Quina to see it stuff his staff in its mouth and swallows it whole!

 " My...my staff..." Vivi whined. 

" Me full!" Quina said happily as it started to walk off, burping up sparks every now and then.

 Vivi groggily walked to the castle gate with some thorns still on him. 

The two guards stopped Vivi from entering the gate.

  " B-but I was invited." Vivi explained.

" Sorry, but only Vivi Ornitier is invited in the castle." One of them said.

  " But I AM Vivi!"

" Suuure, you're saying that because we already told you who is allowed in!"

  " But-!"

 The other guard grabbed Vivi by the back of his coat collar, and tossed him fifty feet away from the castle. 

  Vivi was trying to figure out a way to get past the guards around the corner. 

Then he saw a few maids from the castle walk in and out of the gate.

 The two guards stood tall as they scanned the area. They saw a young maid with a large bonnet over her head, covering her face go by.

  ' ...It's a good thing Zidane isn't here.' Vivi thought to himself as he passed the guards. 

" Hey, you!"

Vivi froze. ' Uh-oh!' 

  " Uh...y-yes?" Vivi did his best impression of a girl. 

" What's a cutie like you doing tonight?" one of them asked.

 ' Ohmygod!!' " Um...I-Ihavetogonowbye!!" Vivi was about to make a run for it when the guard stopped him by putting a large hand on his shoulder. " Not until you tell me your name, missy. Hey, how about a little kiss?"

  Vivi felt like throwing up! " NO WAY!" Vivi said in his normal voice, and then quickly said in his girl accent, " Um, I mean, no thank you!!" Then he ran as fast as he could away from him. 

 Vivi got out of the dress and put on his normal cloths and hat. (Don't ask where he stashed his stuff) ' ...That was disgusting!' he thought. He ached all over from today. Well, at lest his friends will cheer him up.

  " Hey! Vivi!" Zidane snuck up behind the young Mage and started chocking him in a hug. 

  " Zidane...I can't breathe!!" Vivi gasped.

Zidane reluctantly let go.

  Vivi inhaled deeply.

" ...Hey, Vivi?"

  " Yes?"

" ...You've never taken off your hat before, right?"

  Vivi though for a moment. " ...For as long as I can remember." He answered. 

" Well then..." Zidane then grabbed Vivi's hat off of his head. 

Zidane started laughing when he heard Vivi scream. Then Zidane yelped in shock when he looked at Vivi. Zidane was completely motionless at the sight

  Vivi snatched his hat back and put it back on. " Zidane, if you mention this to anyone, I swear I'll kill you!" Vivi hissed. 

 Zidane got out of his trance. " Man, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" he said.

  Vivi then pulled Zidane down to his level by his shirt collar roughly. " You try getting trampled by a Chocobo, having your staff eaten by a-a thing! And then get thrown in a rosebush, THEN having to cross dress to get in this castle!! Not to mention having one of the guards ask you out when he thought you're a GIRL!!!" Vivi yelled.

  Zidane blinked. " ...Lighten up, will ya? So you had a bad day. Everyone gets one sometimes." 

  Vivi glared at Zidane. " Oh yeah, you're right," he said darkly, " now it's about time YOU had a bad day..."

  Later at dinner, Zidane wore a Sunday dress with flower pattern, and a big, pink bow on his head.

  " ..Zidane, why are you dressed like that?" Garnet asked. 

" You're starting to scare me." Ekio said.

 Zidane was about to say that Vivi made him do it, but then no one would believe that sweet, little Vivi would do that, so he just sighed. 

  Vivi chuckled lightly while leaning back in his chair. ' ...Maybe today wasn't so bad.' He thought. 

  Then his chair collapsed under him. When he fell, he kicked up his legs and they hit the table, sending his food to land on him. 

      END!


End file.
